


Comfort Zone

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's in his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be for "Satisfied" but I'm making this "pre-Canon"

Sherlock was content with how things were.

With Lestrade, that is, and the fact that there was nothing between them.

Sherlock could keep his infatuation with him quiet and watch him from a distance and be safe.

Lestrade was handsome and kind and took care of him when others would have abandoned him when he needed someone the most. it was impossible not to feel something for the man.

Unfortunately for Sherlock, what started as admiration for the man turned into an infatuation, which he tried to fight, but ultimately ended up accepting. And at first, he wanted to do something about it. But Lestrade was married. Which was great, of course, because eventually Sherlock had something to himself, his imagination and his mind palace, that was comforting to him, Lestrade, faithful as ever, could not threaten that comfort.

Sherlock could imagine what it was like to go on a date with Lestrade and make the date perfect. They could go to places Sherlock liked, Lestrade would hold his hand at the perfect time, they’d go home and Sherlock could talk to Lestrade all night about his cases and findings and experiments and Lestrade would not interrupt, he would smile and listen. Then they would go to bed and hold each other and cuddle (Sherlock hated the word but he couldn’t deny it was something he wanted from Lestrade). And though Sherlock didn’t have a high sex drive, once in a while he would imagine them kissing intensely in bed, maybe after a case, and the act of sex itself was a blur in Sherlock’s mind, but they would be pressed together naked in bed, moving with each other while holding on tight.

And Sherlock was okay with this because it was all safe, because he imagined it, and if he told Lestrade how he felt, and Lestrade reciprocated (which he couldn't because he was married anyway), there was a high chance that Lestrade would do something to ruin the fantasies Sherlock had. Lestrade wouldn’t want to listen to Sherlock rattle off about his newest experiment involving human organs, or he would want to go somewhere Sherlock hated. And Sherlock could see it. He would let Lestrade not listen to him and would let him take him to a spot he hated, but it would ruin the idea he had of their hypothetical relationship. And Lestrade probably had an average sex drive, which Sherlock did not. And Lestrade would probably want sex at times when Sherlock was not willing to have it.

No, it was better this way. Sherlock didn’t want to be disappointed by engaging in a relationship with Lestrade that would not meet his expectations. If he never brought it up, there was no chance of being let down by reality.

And maybe, maybe he didn't want to find out that there was no chance of disappointment in the first place, that Lestrade wasn't interested in doing these things. With Sherlock. Sherlock had entertained the idea of Lestrade breaking up with his wife (though he could admit he didn't see it happening because they were very much in love and very happy together). Just entertained it and thought about confessing. It would be bad that Lestrade didn't want to do those things, but what if he _did_ want to do those things, just not with Sherlock? Because he didn't feel that way about him? What if Lestrade wanted to do all the things Sherlock wanted but with someone else?

Sherlock did not want to find that out either, so it was best for Sherlock to never admit that he felt this way, that he couldn't. And it really was better. There was no chance of being hurt. He was free to manipulate the scenarios in his head, without any protest from imaginary Lestrade (unless he wanted him to protest) and without any snags. Everything was perfect in his head, nothing could ruin that if he kept quiet and Lestrade's marriage continued to stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, my life's got busy within the last two weeks and so I sort of crapped this one out.
> 
> I like this fic and the concept, so I'm still posting, but I may take time to fix it or revamp when I'm freed up.
> 
> Always open to concrit, and the pointing out of typos/inconsistencies/grammar mistakes/etc...


End file.
